


I Just Wanted A Cuddle

by Megxolotl, StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Asexual Character, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Dib is paranoid, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/pseuds/Megxolotl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: The human weighed his options, wondering if he could just refuse Zim and suggest that they’d cuddle instead, something he really liked the thought of and was looking forward to every night since they started this relationship. Or maybe they could watch a movie on the sofa, eating popcorn and just holding hands. Anything, anything but sex…
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	I Just Wanted A Cuddle

Dib blinked his eyes slowly at the ceiling, wondering what possessed him to want to go on this little adventure. Sure, the hotel was said to be haunted but so far nothing had popped up, even when he played Bloody Mary in the bathroom. What a waste…

At least he wasn't alone.

"Dib-human?"

"Yes, Zi-...GAH!" Dib squeaked as he took in the soft, green skin of Zim's belly and legs as the Irken dropped the fluffy hotel bathrobe. (Why he had been wearing that, Dib didn't know as Zim used cleansing chalk to clean but STILL…)

Zim jumped like a spooked cat, unsheathing those freaky PAK appendages of his midair and doing a complete 360 of the room, trying to identify the threat. He hissed.

"Where is it? Where?!" 

"Why...you...sk-skin…"

"Eh?" Zim tilted his head at the paranormal investigator's upside down, shocked face. "What? What is it?! Zim commands you to speak!"

"Y-you're...Zim, why are you in lingerie?" Dib whimpered, the red color of his cheeks flushing down to his collarbone. 

The Irken gave a soft ‘oh’, the PAK legs relaxing enough for him to release the ceiling and drop back down to the floor. He brushed himself off, sticking his nose into the air.

"Zim wanted to participate in your holiday of lurve, stupid Dib," Zim whisper-shouted, not a single atom of embarrassment present in his demeanor. "I noticed that you humans prefer your mates 'sexy' on this day. Now commence with the worshipping of me and I shall start with the kissing of you."

Dib's face started turning an unappealing shade of purple, all the embarrassment Zim should've felt was currently on Dib's cheek. It takes quite a bit for Dib to remember how his tongue and larynx worked, and by the time he did his brain had completely clamped shut from overdrive. He wouldn't have been surprised if Zim told him there was steam coming from his ears. It certainly felt much so.

The young adult had never had sex before with anyone. Nor did he really want to at this moment. In fact, he thought for sure that Zim wouldn’t want to because of many reasons, though most of them being that Dib was disgusting and unwashed fifty percent of the time. And Zim was an extreme germaphobe...wasn’t he? The human weighed his options, wondering if he could just refuse Zim and suggest that they’d cuddle instead, something he really liked the thought of and was looking forward to every night since they started this relationship. Or maybe they could watch a movie on the sofa, eating popcorn and just holding hands. Anything, anything but sex…

But what if that made Zim...disappointed? What if it made him reject Dib? 

Zim, meanwhile, glanced with one eye in annoyance at the human, his lekku flattening. He had asked nicely, hadn't he? Wait, no, he had forgotten something. The Irken huffed out a sigh, shoving his pride down as much as he could, stuck out his arms and whispered:

"Gimmie."

Okay, that little frustrated face was too adorable to deny. He’d do it. Dib would do it for Zim even though his anxiety was making him want to scream out about cuddling or hand holding or anything but sex… Quickly, Dib crossed to room to scoop Zim up, hoisting him in the air for a kiss. Zim reacted almost instantly, his claws getting caught up in Dib's hair. His sharp little toe claws dug into Dib's back, leaving small red scratches in their wake. They fell backwards onto the bed, Zim on top and purring like a chainsaw as his lekku were petted. Ah, yes, this was nice. 

Dib’s hands wandered, following the curve of Zim’s back before trailing down his spine, down, down to-

"Unhand Zim's backside, Dib-beast!!!!" 

Dib jerked his hand back when he felt claws slash at them, leaving a growling Irken on his chest. Now he was confused. Didn’t Zim want this? He was the one who came in with the sexy clothes and the bedroom eyes! What the hell was he-?

Zim gave a snort at the clueless face below him, “If you are done now, I wish to get on with the lovemaking.”

“I was trying t-” 

The paranormal investigator was cut off by the feeling of lips on his throat, remembering suddenly that his partner had sharp teeth that could probably rip out his jugular. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of Zim’s claws on his wrists as well, the sharp points that could easily scratch a pulse point, letting blood flow rapidly from it down his arm. Oh god, what if he had gone too far? What if Zim finally decided to get rid of him like everyone else and toss his dead body somewhere where the crows would pluck out his eyeballs and-?

“Diiiib...you need to relax. The Marking won’t feel good if you don’t,” A soft, segmented tongue licked up his chin. “Why are you acting so weird for? You’ve seen me in this before.”

That didn't help unclog Dib's mind by any stretch of the imagination. He considered shrieking and calling for help, possible corpses be damned (it was truly amazing how far people could look away when offered money) but one of the corpses might be his own. 

“Zi-Zim...remember when we talked about consent? An-and how you had to stop if I didn’t li-like anything?” He tried to coax a soothing tone into his voice, but it just sounded strained.

“But I haven't done anything yet! I haven’t even made the first mark!” Zim hissed, his tongue sliding back into his mouth. “We haven’t even started making love!”

“Ma-maybe we’re going too-” 

Dib was about to say ‘fast’ but he was cut off by the soft stinging sensation of Zim’s teeth nipping at his neck. The Irken hummed into his throat, the claws on Dib’s wrists sliding up towards his hands to hold them gently. It was like some sort of connection was being made, one that made a shiver go down Dib’s spine. Was his Irken...giving him a hickey?

“Zim… what’cha doin’?” 

It took him a couple seconds to answer, his teeth still running along his mate’s flesh. Zim pulled back easily enough and licked his lips. Dib had tasted better than expected, the Mark becoming a nice purple against soft brown skin. 

“I am making love. Duh,” Zim looked proud that he had done so, as if waiting for praise but all Dib could do was stare in wonder at this little idiot who had so easily occupied most of his life. “...is this not how it’s done on your planet?”

“...Making love?”

“Yes, I am making these love Marks on you. Because I love you,” Zim looked like a kicked puppy. “Was I supposed to do something diff-”

“No,no, it’s fine! This is fine! Everything’s fine!”

"Your blood organ doesn't sound 'fine' to me." 

True to Zim's words, Dib's heart was beating to a rhythm vaguely resembling a bossa nova and his skin was very much resembling flamengo. Dib shook his head, pulling Zim down into an embrace where he could hide his face in his chest. Maybe he’d let Zim ‘make love’ to him more. Yeah, yeah, that was fine.

And maybe one day he would get up the courage to come out to his boyfriend for real...


End file.
